A New Little Buddy
by dartblade
Summary: This is a short story for my english class and I thought I should put it up here too. This is a tale of Ron meets Rufus ignoring things from ASIT and the rest of the episodes. Please tell me what you think and happy reading! ONESHOT


A New Little Buddy

Hi this was a short story for my English class but I thought I may as well put it up on the site. This ignores things that were seen in ASIT. Please tell me what you think by reviewing.

-------------------

A New Little Buddy

Ron Stoppable, a fourteen year old boy with dark brown eyes and messy blond hair woke up with a cheerful smile. Today he was going to ask his parents for what seemed like the millionth time since he was six years old. He got out of bed and went to his bathroom. After getting ready he went down for breakfast. His parents were already there, mom making breakfast and dad reading the paper.

"Morning mom, morning dad." He greeted them as he sat down at the table.

"Good morning Ronnie." Mrs. Stoppable brought his breakfast over to him.

"Hey guys can I ask you something?" Ron asked as he took ate breakfast.

"Of course son what is it?" Mr. Stoppable looked up from his paper.

"Can I get a pet?" Both parents stopped moving, they looked at each other, then back to Ron. Mrs. Stoppable answered first, "Ronald for the millionth time you know your fathers allergic to all furs, what kind of pet could you get anyways? I really don't think…"

Just then Mr. Stoppable interrupted, "Dear I don't think it is fair of us to not allow this, I mean, just because I can't have an animal with fur dose not mean we can't get one." Mrs. Stoppable looked skeptical, but finally shook her head and answered, "I don't know dear are you absolutely sure you're okay with this?" Mr. Stoppable smiled, "Of course, after all what kind of father would I be if I never let my son have a pet?" she shook her head again then looked at Ron, "Very well, if your father says it's okay then fine," she looked back at her husband, "But if you start complaining about fur and stuff don't ask me for help." She smiled wickedly.

Ron put his hands in the air yelling, "BOOYAH! Now to find the right pet."

-----------

It was a nice Saturday morning and Kim Possible, a fourteen year old girl with green eyes and red hair was off to her best friend's house. When she got there she knocked on the door and waited. All of a sudden the door opened rather quickly and Ron ran out and gave Kim a big bear hug, obviously looking very happy.

"Ron…can't…breathe…" Kim squealed as she was being crushed.

"Oh sorry Kim I'm just so excited!" Ron replied letting her go.

"So what's there to be excited about?" Kim asked looking at his big smile.

"My parents said I can finally get a pet…" he said gleefully, "But no fur." He finished with a serious expression.

"Well then have you found one you want yet, or are you still looking?" Kim questioned.

"Can't rush these things KP, it will take some careful decision making, I want it to be perfect." Ron exasperated.

"You have no idea do you?" Kim frowned.

"Not a clue." Ron's head looking at the ground.

"Then we'd betted get started." Kim smiled grabbing his arm and running in the direction of her house.

---------

They spent the morning all the way to early evening on Kim's computer searching the internet for something Ron would like but they came up with nothing.

"How hard can it be to find a mammal with no fur that would be suitable for a house pet?" Kim asked as she sat back in her seat.

"I for one am very surprised at how many mammals have fur at all." Ron exasperated as he sat digestedly.

"So what are you going to do now?" Kim looked at her friend sadly knowing well that he really wanted a pet.

"I guess we hang it up for the day and try again tomorrow," Ron sighed, "I'm going to go home I'm tired from looking at the computer all day." He got up sadly and Kim walked him to her door. "I'll see you tomorrow KP, good night."

"Night Ron." Kim waved and watched him walk sadly down the street thinking, _Poor Ron, he really wanted a pet but his dad's allergy really doesn't help to make a good choice. _She shut the door and went to finish her homework.

------------

Ron walked slowing home a sad expression plastered on his face. He took the long way home using the time and fresh air to clear his mind and think. When he finally arrived home the sun was almost gone and he was just in time for dinner. He unlocked the door and headed to the kitchen where he could smell the delights of his mothers cooking.

"Hello honey how was your day? Any luck finding a pet?" Mrs. Stoppable asked as her son entered the room and sat down to dinner.

"Me and Kim spent the whole day searching online for a good pet." Ron answered crossing his arms on the table and resting his head on them.

"I'm assuming it didn't go well then?" Mr. Stoppable suggested looking at his son.

"Nada, zip, and zilch. All that searching and nothing." Ron sighed. "We'll try again tomorrow hopefully we'll have better luck."

"That's good; you should never give up on something you really want." Mr. Stoppable smiled and patted his son on the back.

"Alright enough of that time for dinner." Mrs. Stoppable interrupted them placing a stew pot on the table.

Ron took a whiff, "Mom stew…" they dug in and after Ron headed for his room feeling a bit better. He got on his computer and trying again to search for a pet, then all of a sudden something popped up on his screen. He was about to close it when he took more notice into what it was saying, then he smiled.

In the kitchen Mrs. Stoppable was washing the dishes when she heard a loud, "BOOYAH!" she smiled thinking, _well something tells me that someone has found what they've been looking for._ She shook her head and continued washing the dishes.

---------

The next morning Ron woke up again with determination and excitement in his eyes. He got ready and headed down to breakfast his parents at their usual spots.

"Morning mom, dad, isn't it a lovely day?" Ron exasperated as he sat down with a big smile on his face.

"Well someone seems to be over their bad luck from yesterday, which I'm assuming means you found what you've been looking for." Mr. Stoppable commented.

"Yup I did and right when Kim gets here we're off and don't worry this animal has no fur." Ron said with his smile still plastered on his face.

"Well then you should hurry and finish your breakfast then." Mrs. Stoppable put a plate full of pancakes in front of him.

"Thanks mom." Ron licked his lips and immediately dug in.

-----------

Kim walked up to the Stoppable residence with determination, t_oday we'll find a pet for Ron or my name isn't Kim Possible! _She thought to herself. Just as she was about to knock the door opened quickly and Ron flashed out grabbing her wrist and saying, "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Kim was forced to run for fear of losing her arm.

-----------

A few minutes later they arrived at a large building called Smarty Mart. This store was famous for selling everything and anything and the best part is it would sell everything at a fraction of the cost of other stores. They entered the store and a man with a white colored shirt, orange vest and black pants greeted them.

"Hello and welcome to Smarty Mart, where smart shoppers shop smart." He handed them a broacher and they continued on.

"So Ron, why did you drag me all the way down here?" Kim asked eyeing her friend.

"Why that's simply my dear Kimmie, we are here to get my pet." Ron replied with a British accent and a smile.

"Really, so what is it?" Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Follow me." Ron walked towards one of the ills and looked up reading the sign. "Ill sixteen, livestock." Ron walked down Kim right behind him.

"So where did this inspirational…thing appear and tell you what to get?" she questioned.

"Last night on my computer, something popped up and, WAM! It hit me." He said with his trade mark Ron smile. "Ah here we go!" Ron stopped in front of a cage and Kim looked down and went bug eyed.

The cage was full of little mole rats but these weren't ordinary mole rats.

"A naked mole rat, Ron what the heck?" Kim blurted out still eyes wide.

"Kim, Kim, Kim…I know what your thinking but hey it's a good idea, I mean c'mon look at these little guys." He ushered to the cage, "They are small enough to fit in your pocket, they eat lots of different food, they don't have fur and most of all…it goes so well with my motto, never be normal!" Ron blurted out.

"Are you sure about this Ron?" Kim looked skeptical but only getting a nod from her best friend.

She sighed, "Well it's your choice not mine so go ahead." Ron just smiled and waved over a nearby worker. "Excuse me I would like to purchase one of these." Pointing to the cage. The man came over and unlocked the top of the cage then picking up one of the mole rats and putting it in a smaller cage. "Here you go sir enjoy."

They headed for the counter and paid for the little guy and then started the walk home.

"So Ron what you going to call the little guy?" Kim asked looking at the little guy.

"That's simply, the name of my childhood, imaginary friend, Rufus." Ron said with a big smile on his face.

The End

----------

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters Disney dose.

Hope everyone enjoyed please review!


End file.
